


Drug-Haze

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: Sweet Dreams [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Knotting, M/M, Rape of prisoner, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: First Aid was captured by the decepticons, and Vortex has always wanted the sweet little mech to himself, so he pays Swindle to ensure he could frag the prisoner without interference.





	Drug-Haze

“I got you what you wanted, now you gotta deliver! If not then the deal’s off, my friend!”

 

Swindle’s honey-sweet voice grated on Vortex’s nerves. Sometimes the helicopter wanted nothing more than to wrap his fingers around the jeep’s neck and crush his voicebox.

 

Biting back a reply, Vortex turned to look at the youngest member of the combaticons, irritation in his EM. “How do I know he won’t wake up before I’m finished?” Vortex questioned in a cool tone. You could never know when Swindle’s little deals came along with a catch.

 

“Ah, my dear mech! If such a thing happened, I would take care of it!” Swindle responded cheerily, shaking his head in what seemed to be amusement. “Part of the fee is for cleanup after all, though you’d hardly need it. You could do anything you wanted to that mech and he would never know who did it!” The tan and purple mech purred out, giving a little wink.

 

Annoyed, Vortex pulled a credit chip from subspace and tossed it into the tan mech’s servos. “You’ll get the rest when I’m finished.” He rumbled darkly, pushing past the smaller mech to step inside the room directly behind Swindle.

 

Shutting and locking the door behind him, Vortex turned his attention towards the berth in the room. He had to admit Swindle had taste. The room was of a good size with dim lighting and a large berth set up with fine thermal blankets of the purest white, but it wasn’t the blankets and decor that captured the copter’s attention, it was the little mech enticingly laid out in the middle of the massive berth. Vortex found himself enraptured. The mech on the berth gave a perfect symphony of soft whimpers and whines, the noise sending heat to pool in Vortex’s lower belly.

 

First Aid looked perfect.

 

Taking a moment to admire the view of the drugged up mech, Vortex carefully climbed onto the berth to crawl over the tiny autobot. 

 

Looking down at First Aid, Vortex almost felt disappointed that he couldn’t frag the young medic while he was coherent - Onslaught had made it very clear.

 

Carefully slipping a clawed hand over trembling, white thighs, Vortex gently spread the unconscious mech’s legs apart in order to get between them. His spike housing already felt tight, the organ hardening rapidly at the sight of the mech it’d wanted for so long.

 

Vortex took a deep vent as he pressed his heated spike housing against the soft, outer folds of First Aid’s exposed valve. Where the panel was, the copter didn’t care. Swindle would replace it and make it look like nothing had happened once he was finished.

 

Rocking his hips, Vortex’s engine gave a rumble at the sweet friction, warm lubricants smearing over the smooth metal as the helicopter ground roughly against First Aid. It was so hard to control himself, the decepticon’s deceptive mind whispering for him to pound the mech beneath him into the berth. Regardless how gentle he was, First Aid would still know he’d been raped… Just not by who. That was the plan. If the autobots didn’t know who the perpetrator was, there was nothing they could do.

 

Vortex grinned darkly, leaning down over the medic to forcefully kiss the younger mech, glossa easily surpassing relaxed lips to explore the sweet warmth behind them.

 

The decepticon’s arousal grew rapidly until Vortex couldn’t take it anymore, spike panel sliding aside to allow the swollen organ room to fully pressurize. Vortex ground the tip of his spike against First Aid’s node, enjoying the sweet little whimpers and moans the red and white mech was making at the stimulation.

 

Shuddering, Vortex reached down to guide the tip of his spike to the space between the valve folds, the copter giving a few small thrusts until a third of his throbbing spike found a home between the autobot’s tight walls.

 

Vortex braced his hands on either side of First Aid’s helm, optics locked on the smaller mech’s faceplates as he gave a hard thrust, burying his spike to the hilt in the too-tight opening. The autobot arched upwards with a cry, legs kicking out slightly as the decepticon cruelly ground against his ceiling node.

 

The way the little medic writhed was absolutely  _ perfect _ .

 

Lazily drawing his spike out until only the tip remained inside, Vortex then gave another steady push, moaning as the smaller mech’s valve clenched and spasmed around his aching spike. It felt so good.

 

First Aid was a sweet symphony of noise as he writhed against the berth, helpless as his body was used and forced to perform for the sick mech currently taking advantage. Soft lips were parted as he panted and moaned, lubricants dribbling out from around the thick spike to trickle down his aft.

 

Roughly thrusting back into the little autobot, Vortex swore softly as he increased his pace, pounding the poor mech into the berth beneath him, the helicopter giving a sharp grunt when the smaller mech overloaded, valve attempting to milk the spike pressing inside of it for transfluids.

 

Pulling back and forcing his way back into the clenching valve, Vortex stiffened as he fell into overload, swollen organ throbbing as it began to unload the hot, thick fluids into the medic’s valve.

 

Whining softly, Vortex gave a short thrust to push further inside while the base of his spike expanded, energon engorging it until First Aid’s valve rim was stretched to an obviously painful extent.

 

First Aid was whining softly now, Vortex firmly pinning him to prevent him from making any sudden movements that might tug on the knot. 

 

Smirking widely, the decepticon leaned down to place a chaste kiss to the autobot’s soft lips, a cruel glint in his optics as he rolled his hips to get more of those precious sounds out of the little mech.

 

The deal never said how many overloads he could have, and Vortex was going to take advantage of that loophole.

 

First Aid would definitely know what happened in the morning.


End file.
